Fallen Gods
by Awesomepants2000
Summary: What if the Gods (and demigods) lost the fight with Kronos? What would happen to the surviving demigods? Percy/Annabeth, Nico/Thalia. As well as Jason/Piper and Leo/Skylie (OC from a quiz I took) later in the story. Takes place after The Last Olympian. Rated for slight cursing and violence, later to come. This is my first Fanfic. Please R&R! Hope you like it! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Percy (Introduction)_

I kicked at a piece of rubble of our burned down camp; feeling completely devastated. Annabeth stood beside me lightly clutching my arm. Nico and Thalia stood right behind me still frozen in shock. I got a lump in my throat. After five years of calling this place home, I return to see my home burned to the ground. There were tears in my eyes as I said "secure the perimeter, then meet me back at the... remnants," I choked out "of the big house" Nico and Thalia snapped out of their shock, nodded, and ventured out.

When we met at the Big House, I spoke up, trying to keep my voice level.  
"We are obviously not safe here and since Kronos has taken over, we need to constantly move around; as to not fall in his clutches. We can pick up demigods on our way. If any have survived." I added under my breath. The rest of my friends nodded grimly and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy (the Warehouse)

**A.N: Hope you like this. I got the idea from reading other FanFictions (not coping, I promise) This is my first Fic so please R&R and sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters in this story(so far)**

Chapter two: Percy

We walked for so long, my legs felt like jelly, and I was sure we'd left Manhattan. Well, that and the fact that we passed a sign that said You are Now Leaving Manhattan. Well, actually, with all the burn holes, it read You leave Manhattan. I snorted (after I stood there for a minute trying to read it) and retorted "Well hope you have a nice day too." No one, save for Nico who cracked a smile, seemed to find my comment not funny.  
"Not funny Seaweed Brain, we have to keep moving." Annabeth said. Her voice sounded normal but her eyes told a different story. Her (beautiful... I mean thoughtful) gray eyes still held the terror she felt when she saw the camp. However, she still seemed to be thinking about something. Before I could ask, We heard a roaring sound in the distance. "Times up, Let's go!" Yelled Thalia as the roaring came closer. No one hesitated and we ran away, further from my hometown and camp.

We were almost captured, twice, by Kronos's demigod army. We ducked into alleyways whenever we hear voices. We finally stumbled into (literally) an abandoned warehouse. "Ow" I mumbled as Annabeth helped me up. The group looked at me expectantly. I knew what they wanted me to do. I spoke for the first time since I said 'ow'. "Okay Nico and Thalia, you scout the perimeter, Annabeth and I will scope out the inside and if each are clear, we'll meet inside the front doors. Again, grim nods. "Hey guys, lighten up. We found a place to sleep and rest. Kronos doesn't even know we're still alive!" I tried to cheer them up.  
"Thanks Perce but tour defeat was a little down settling" Replied Nico. Thalia and Annabeth managed small smiles; and we parted ways.

**A.N: I'll try to update as much as I can today but may not be able to update much after today, but I'll try as hard as I can. Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Thalia (We Run Into Trouble)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters (so far)**

_Chapter three: Thalia_

As I walked around the building with Nico, I kept getting a chill down my back as if someone was watching me. I didn't say anything about it to Nico. In fact, we didn't talk at all. I racked my brain for something to talk about because this was turning out to be the longest awkward silence ever. However, since my brain was filled with so much stuff (nothing I ever thought possible), my question what did you think about the war turned out like "War"  
"What?" Nico replied, looking at me. I snapped out of my thoughts for a minute and met his eyes. I almost melted with his big (puppy dog looking) black eyes staring at me quizzically. My brain turned on at the last minute and prevented me from saying another stupid thing.  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about the war, and how much different our lives will be now." I thanked my brain.  
"Yeah, I understand. You did great by the way" I blushed  
"Thanks, you too." We walked in silence a little while longer until Nico stopped abruptly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Do you feel anything?" As soon as he said it, the tingling sensation was back.  
"Yeah, do you feel it too?"  
"Yeah..." He turned around and I followed suit. We saw nothing.  
"Well, I guess it was nothing" Nico said turning back around. His voice sounded calm but I saw the fear seeping into his eyes. I couldn't blame him I was starting to feel something was wrong too.  
"Maybe, but let's hurry up. This place is giving me the creeps." I suggested. Nico nodded and we hurried around a corner. Only to find the form of Dr. Thorn looking right at us.

I cursed in greek as Nico started spitting out curses like there's no tomorrow. To be honest, there might not be.  
"S**t, I can't believe I didn't see this coming! I'm so F***ing stupid" Nico rambled on. Only to be interrupted by Dr. Thorne.  
"You foolish Demigods! You can't smell a trap even if it was the simplest trap in the book" Dr. Thorne said while advancing toward us. Nico and I backed up.  
"Now, you shall feel the FULL WRATH OF THE MANTICORE!" Thorne shouted and lunged toward us while shooting spikes at us. I tapped my bracelet and it unfolded into my shield Aegis which saved me from getting speared through my body. It had the head of Medusa on it and produced such a powerful aura, Dr. Thorne hesitated. Which gave Nico a chance to attack from behind. He jumped on Thorne's head and repeatedly stabbed him in the eye. Meanwhile, I took shots at him with my bow and arrow. After a while, we had Thorne cornered on the edge of a cliff. We did however, have some help with Nico's dead skeleton army.  
"Give it up Thorne" snarled Nico. I was shocked for a moment because I had never seen him this angry before. However, he WAS the child of Hades so I could imagine it. In fact, I seemed to see more of Hades in him now. Weird. I thought. He did look awfully cute when he looked angry. I shook the thought from my head and payed more attention to Thorne; who laughed heartily.  
"I'd rather die than give information to you!" he spat.  
"Oh, really?" I asked. "Then take THIS!" I don't know where I got it but my father's master bolt appeared in my hand and I slammed it down into the ground causing part of the cliff to fall at least 100 feet to the ground. Taking Thorn with it, still trying to send spikes our way. After the dust died down, We saw Thorn's broken, bloody body lying down on the ground.

**A.N: Sorry it's a pretty short fight scene. When I do write it, I'll upload it to this chapter. This is probably my last update of the day. I'll try to upload a new chapter by next week! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling/ Grammar mistakes! Please R&R!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Thalia

**_A.N: YAY! Chapter four! hope you like it!_**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the Characters (so far)**

Chapter four: Thalia (We *sort of * steal our father's heirlooms)

****I turned away from the edge of the cliff and found Nico starting at my hand... and the object I held.  
"How did you.." Started Nico.  
I cut him off. "I don't know. Don't ask. Don't question. Let's just finish the perimeter check."  
"But the master bolt.." Murmured Nico. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I felt confident, powerful, and totally prepared for whatever else Kronos had to throw at us. I think I said that out loud because Nico responded with, "yeah Air -Head, sure." I whirled around at him. He was going to pay for that. He must've seen it in my eyes, probably pulsing with electricity. He calmly held my gaze and said, "Thalia, drop the bolt."  
"Never!" I yelled. I've never felt so much power coursing through my veins. Then, Nico seemed to disappear. There was a sudden kick to my hand and I dropped the bolt. I felt my power drain and I crumpled to the ground the exact moment Nico reappeared by my side and caught me as I fell.

I awoke to see 3 pairs of eyes at me. I was still on the ground. I was surprised that I wasn't taken into the warehouse. My head started spinning as I sat up. "What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding groggy. My eyes focused on two of the figures looking expectantly at the third. Annabeth and Percy looking at Nico. Nico hesitated but then began, "I don't really know. One second you were looking at me really fiercely and I was scared... for a second... then my fathers helm of darkness shimmered and appeared in my hands and I knew what to do..." He paused leaving the rest of us waiting for him to go on. "I told you to drop the bolt and you refused. I put on the helm and you tried to strike with the bolt," I buried my head in my hands while Nico still continued. "I stepped out of the way and you were confused. I took that moment to kick your hand and you dropped the bolt... and almost passed out." Nico finished.  
"Why are we still out here?" I asked, raising my head from my hands. Percy was the one who responded this time. "We tried to move you but decided that it wasn't the best idea to leave the master bolt lying on the ground. We all tried to move it but it shocked us whenever we tried."  
I nodded slowly. "The question is, how did Nico and I recive our father's most treasured items?" Nobody responded. They looked as confused as I was. "You know what. No. We'll think about this tomorrow. I don't know about you guys, but I'm POOPED. I'm going to sleep... after we get back to the warehouse." The last comment kind of ruined the strictness of my voice, but I didn't care. What I said was true. I WAS pooped. We walked back to the warehouse, Nico and I carrying our father's items. As soon I was comfortable (which took a little while) I fell asleep instantly. It may sound good, but it wasn't for a Demigod. sleeping is when the dreams "attacked".

**A.N: Hope you liked it! I hope to upload the fifth chapter soon. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Thalia (Eternal Punishment)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters (so far).**_Chapter five: Thalia (Eternal Punishment)_

The dream was nothing like I've seen before... well... that was the point of Demigod dreams. Anyways, I found myself in Hades place (meaning the Underworld. Not a very fun place to be) but now I guess you could call it Kronos and his minions place. At first I didn't see anything but the ghosts in the fields of Asphodel. Then, I heard the screams. I knew with the screaming it could only be coming from the fields of Punishment, so I "drifted" over there. What I saw there was so disturbing, I can't openly describe it or you might throw up and die. That's exactly what I felt like doing when I saw the Gods being "killed" in every way thinkable... and unthinkable. The Gods were battered and bloody (with Ichor of course). My father appeared behind me. "Thalia" It scared me so much, I almost fell off the cliff overlooking the F.O.P... and into the grinder. "Y-yes, father?"  
"You must rescue us and defeat Kronos."  
"I don't think that's possible."  
"It is when you have the power of the gods.."  
"on your side. Yeah, yeah I know. But it doesn't seem that we will. I think all your energy is being used here." I interrupted.  
"No, Thalia. In you. How do you think you got the master bolt; and Nico his fathers helm? The items respond to you now. You... and the others of course, are now in command in your godly parent's "talents". Thalia, you control the sky, your friends Perseus and Nico are in command of the sea and the dead, Annabeth is master of all knowledge and battle strategies. I must go now, and remember, Thalia, the master bolt will give you power, but it also has a mind of it's own. It'll try to convince you to go ... as they say it these days, AWOL. You must harness it's power, or you'll literally burn up." I just stared open mouthed at my father trying to fully comprehend what I heard and then... I woke up.  
I realized then that I was awoken by someone shaking me. "Thalia, Thalia, wake up" It was Nico. I groggily sat up and realized how close we were. I could feel his breath on my lips and then... he blushed and looked away. I did the same and swore at my self for being an idiot. " Thalia, we have a new demigod." Nico said, quietly.  
"really?"  
"Yeah we found her this morning."  
"Do you know her parentage?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, looks like we have to find out." I said. I got up and we ran outside to meet the new demigod.**A.N: Hope you liked it! I meant to post this yesterday, but got distracted; sorry! I'll start on the new chapter A.S.A.P and try to get it to you by the end of the week. I was wondering of you wanted the girl to be Piper or a new girl that I was planning to be Leo's girlfriend. Leave your response in the reveiws! Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes! Please R&R!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: Nico

**A.N: Thanks to a guest, Ajrocks13, and AQUA-TOT who responded to my earlier question of who the new girl should be. The winner is... PIPER! I'll add Jason within the next two chapters. Keep reviewing!  
**Chapter six: Nico (We decide to go to the beach)  
I was super embarrassed with the moment with Thalia but I managed to keep up as we headed out to meet the new demigod. She was had shown up during Percy and Annabeth's morning perimeter check. She was tattered and bruised, but I was still struck with awe at the sight of her. She was, simply put, beautiful. Her brown hair was cut choppy and had leaves in it. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope changing colors. I got over my shock and managed to stammer out "H-hi, I'm Nico this is Thalia" I said gesturing at Thalia. Thalia managed a small smile. "I believe you've met Annabeth and Percy. "Hey" Annabeth and Percy said. "What's your name?" The girl seemed stand up straighter. She looked strong... strong- willed that is. She seemed like a good fighter but I couldn't be sure. "Piper." She finally replied  
"Do you know your parentage?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Who?" Annabeth asked. We all gathered around to hear the answer to the question.  
"Aphrodite." We nodded. It made sense.  
"Well, we're here to help you. we're not going to hurt you." Annabeth said. Piper seemed to be loosening up. We invited her inside and sat down at a conference table in, most likely, the business section of the warehouse.  
"Well, let's start by going around and introducing our parentage, considering you've already been told our names. I'll start. I'm daughter of Athena." Annabeth started. We then went clockwise around the table.  
"I'm son of Poseidon"  
"Son of Hades"  
"Zeus" Thalia mumbled. She seemed like there was something eating her... metaphorically of course.  
Annabeth started to speak, but I interrupted her. "Wait, What's wrong Thalia? You look like something's bothering you." Thalia shifted uncomfortably in her seat before finally speaking.  
"Last night, I had a dream. I was in the underworld and I saw the Gods being tortured in the Fields of Punishment. Zeus appeared and... well, let's just say, I know why Nico and I have our father's most treasured items." The rest of us sat forward in our seats to hear this, but were interrupted by Piper "Wait, you guys have the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness?"  
"Yeah," I responded "Long story." I said again before she asked. Piper's head nodded slowly. "Continue, Thalia."  
"The Gods are as close to dead as they can be. Therefore, our Fathers... and mothers," she added quickly, "have passed on their full powers to us or their other children." She finished. The table was silent; most likely shocked, like me. "So basically," Percy started, "I'm like a mini Poseidon and you guys are mini me's of your fathers/ mothers... oh my gods..." He trailed off. Annabeth was next. "That means I'm basically Athena in a smaller form. How long have I... I should've known!" she scolded herself. I was still too shocked to say anything. Piper spoke up, "So what does that mean I'm best at? Making people fall in love?" She scoffed "Some talent."  
"Okay, hold up!" Percy said. "If we are as close as we can be to Gods... without being Gods, of course, then where's my fathers trident?" He asked. We hesitated, we had no idea. Annabeth, of course, was the one to speak up, "Considering your father was the sea god, it could be underwater." I nodded, it made sense.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO THE BEACH!" I yelled. This was going to be exciting.**  
A.N: Sorry it took so long to update! I wasn't feeling well and when I went to write it, I didn't like it, so I rewrote it! Sorry! Hope you liked it, if you did please review! I makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes (spellcheck doesn't catch everything!  
XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7: Nico

**A.N: Wow, chapter seven. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up, it gives me inspiration and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated this ENTIRE week. I've just started school again, so the only time I'll be able to update are during the weekends. Hopefully I'll be able to update Saturdays AND Sundays in the future, But I can't be sure. Some weekends I might, but most, I won't. VERY sorry! Blame my teachers! They're the ones giving me tons of homework!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns ALL the characters (so far)  
**Chapter seven: Nico (someone decides to drop in)  
We had arrived at the beach. Percy gasped as he saw the impact the sea had taken since Kronos had taken over. The sea had turned a bit darker with spots of blackness. There was trash EVERYWHERE. It kinda looked like a pool after a storm. I looked around the place was eerily quiet. "Okay, Percy. Do you know what the trident looks like?" Percy only nodded in reply to Annabeth's question. "Piper, I'm going to need you to help me, Nico and Thalia, make sure we don't have any surprises." " 'Kay" I responded with mock happiness. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, Pinecone face." Thalia looked at me. "I'm gonna get you back for that...Death breath." I held up my hands in surrender. "Alright, but we should probably get going." We walked off. I was kind of glad I got to be alone with Thalia but considering the first couple times I was with her, I hoped this wouldn't be as bad... or as embarrassing. "Sooooo... Have any good dreams lately?" Thalia glared at me. It seemed forever, that was usually the effect of awkward silences, until Thaila finally said something. "I'm sorry Nico. It's just that the dream really shook me up. I haven't been myself lately."  
"It's fine. I understand. The fields of Punishment isn't the best place in the Underworld."  
"Thanks, Nico." Thalia nodded. We walked on.  
"So this is becoming the longest awkward silence of ours EVER. We just broke our record!" I joked. "Way to end an awkward silence" Thalia commented. I saw a smile creeping on.  
"Thanks," I said. "I'll , hopefully, be here all week." Thalia finally laughed at that. I smiled, making, and hearing, Thalia laugh always lifted my spirits. We reached the end of the dock. "I guess everything is good... for now. We should head back to see if Percy's made any progress." Thalia nodded. " Kay." There was a sudden BANG as I turned around, making turn back around, making turning my turn into a 360, instead of the original 180. Thalia did it too. When the smoke cleared, we could make out a boy. He looked up. Thalia gasped. He had blonde hair and wore a torn purple shirt with faded jeans, and his eyes seemed a bit like... it hit me then.  
"I'm Jason, son of.."  
"Zeus, right?" I interrupted. The boy, Jason, looked at me quizzically.  
"No, as a matter of fact I'm the son of Jupiter." Thalia suddenly butted in.  
"What's your last name?" She asked, her voice seemed softer, kinder... and more hesitant. I was getting pretty annoyed with this guy. He looked at Thalia with the same look he gave me.  
"Jason... Jason Grace." Thalia still seemed hesitant.  
"Are you SURE you're a son of Zeus..."  
"Jupiter." Jason interrupted.  
"Gee, I don't know Thalia, he just dropped in from the sky in the shape of a lighting bolt. I'm pretty sure he's a son of Zeus." Thalia seemed to throw away her hesitant side and hug tackled the guy. I felt a shred of jealousy. I mentally scolded myself. Thalia wasn't my girlfriend or anything, I didn't even know the guy.  
"Jason, it's me, Thalia. Remember?" That was when it clicked. Although she didn't use it, her mothers maiden name was Grace. We had just found Thalia's long lost brother.**  
A.N: So there it is. Sorry it's pretty short, I STILL have homework. I hope to update on Saturday, but if I update Saturday, then I might update Sunday. I WILL update ALL Sundays until the story is finished. Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes (spell check doesn't catch everything!  
XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8: Annabeth

**A.N: So now I might update twice, or sometimes (mostly) once a week. REALLY SORRY! Hope you enjoy it though! Should I add Hazel and Frank? It just seems like a whole lot of Characters that I can't keep up with. I have no idea how Rick does it. Anyways, Review what you think! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside and gets your input in the story. It also (I hope) improves the quality of the story.  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters.  
**Chapter eight: Annabeth (Someone we just meet goes on a rage quit)  
After Nico and Thalia left, I almost smiled. They looked cute together. Then, I turned my attention to Percy and started instructing him. "Okay, so, most likely, the trident will respond to your call. Just try to think about mentally calling it."  
"What if this doesn't work?" Percy asked.  
"Well if it doesn't, then I don't know what will." I sounded a bit exasperated and I guess, I was; but I had EVERY right to feel that way. Percy nodded and climbed into the water. I then turned my attention to Piper. "You're going to need training if you're going to survive. I'll train with you alternating days. We start tomorrow." Piper nodded. "So..." I started. Trying to ease the tension. "How do you feel?"  
"Pretty good." she responded. I nodded.  
"What happened to you after the war? We didn't find you until two days after the war was lost."  
Piper's eyes darkened, and, for a minute, she looked like she was about to blow a top. Then, she regained her composure and quickly said, "I don't want to talk about it." I backed off. I didn't want to anger her. Besides, it looked like a sore subject, like she lost someone she cared about. I guess we all had. It seemed that we were the only ones still alive; excluding the Titans. Just then, there was a big BOOM and a streak of lightning flash across the sky. I drew my dagger and stood closer to Percy. He needed to focus all his attention on the trident. Piper seemed to perk up but I had no time to notice, for sure, because Piper went running off. I would've chased after her, but I had to protect Percy. As it turns out, I didn't have to. Percy appeared and tapped me on the shoulder, half scaring me out of my wits. "We should probably check that out. Besides, I'm not having ANY luck with the trident." I nodded but my brain started working overtime. It wasn't in the sea, so where could it be? Nico and Thalia got theirs... fighting! I was about to tell Percy when we rounded the corner and ran right into Thalia, Nico, Piper, and some other dude that I've never met before. His blue eyes sparked and flared as soon as he saw Percy. Percy also seemed to see it in his eyes, so he quickly said, "Hey, man. I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena and," He continued. "MY girlfriend." He finished, nuzzling my neck. I blushed, it wasn't like him to show this much affection to me in public. Not that I was complaining of course. The blonde dude pulled his sword and advanced towards Percy. "Whoa, man..." I started. I never got to finish because the dude whacked me upside the head with his sword. My knees buckled, my vision blurred, and I sank to the ground. The last things I heard were Piper's voice, screaming "Jason!" (The guys name, I suppose?) and the clattering of sword against sword, before blacking out.**  
A.N: HAHAHAHAHAHA I left you at a little cliffhanger! I feel so evil! So what should they be fighting about? I honestly haven't thought this story through AT ALL. I just kinda wing it. So if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or write it in the reviews! I plan to post the next chapter tomorrow!  
XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9: Piper

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the Characters**

**A.N: Okay guys, I'm seriously thinking of not adding Hazel and Frank in the story. It just seems like too much for me to handle. I'm trying to get everyones point of view in, but I haven't for some. Sorry! But which Character should join the troop next? Reyna, Leo OR, if you REALLY want it, Hazel or Frank. Review Please!**

_Chapter nine: Piper (My boyfriend decides to forget me)_

I screamed, as Jason hit Annabeth on the side of the head. What the heck happened between those two? Percy had pulled out his sword the second Jason took a step towards him, and Jason and Percy were having a deadly duel. I tried to pull on Jason's arm, wondering what had gotten into him. Just last week, before we got separated, he seemed fine, and now this? When I ran up to him, when he first arrived, he seemed shocked. At the time I thought it was the shock of seeing me alive (I thought he was dead too) but now that this had happened... I didn't know anymore. I started trying to speak over the sound of clanging metal, putting as much charmspeak in my voice. Just as it looked like I was a total failure, the boys suddenly stopped and froze. their eyes were glazed. "Oh Gods" I heard Thalia mutter. The boys then collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs. I rushed over to the boys while Thalia and Nico ran to help Annabeth. I pulled the boys apart and poured a drop of nectar into each of the boys mouths. They woke up as soon as they tasted the nectar. Percy groaned. "What happened?" Jason asked. "Oh, well... um... You guys got in a little fight." Percy saw Annabeth and ran to her. "What happened?" He asked to Nico. Nico hesitated, as if worried the answer might result in another fight. I really thought Percy was gonna blow his cool right then and there when Nico responded in a small voice, "Jason." Percy's eyes flared. I rushed in to the rescue. "Percy, It'll be okay! Annabeth's going to live. Let's not get into a fight right now, Okay?" I coaxed. Percy nodded. "Good," I continued, "Now, I have one question. Why did you guys fight?"  
"HE attacked ME!" Percy yelled... right in my ear.  
"Okay. First of all, I know the question was for Jason. Secondly, I think you just shattered my eardrum." I semi- complained.  
"Sorry." Percy muttered. I nodded. That lame apology would suffice... for now. I looked at Jason, waiting for an answer. He rubbed the back of his neck; embarrassed. "Well, I ... uh... I have no idea." He admitted. "One moment I was standing there and the next I was fighting with Percy. It's like my mind went completely blank." Jason continued. We started open mouthed... or whether, I did. I wasn't sure about the others. "Piper, We should probably go. Annabeth's waking up..." Thalia trailed off. I looked at her expecting her to continue. She looked shocked and, when she noticed I was looking at her, she pointed to Percy's hand. There it was; Poseidon's Trident. I was just as shocked as Thalia was and suddenly Annabeth woke up with a groan. "Did Percy get the Trident yet?" was the first thing she said. "Y- yeah." Nico replied. There was a ferocious roar in the distance. "Is that?" Nico asked  
"Yep" Percy said, "It's the same one as Manhattan. We better get moving." Jason suddenly perked up. "Piper? I've heard that name before. Where have I heard it?" He muttered the ending to himself, but I still heard it. I could feel my heart breaking. Every last piece that continued to break. My boyfriend didn't know me.

**A.N: HAHAHAHAHA Another cliffhanger! Hope you guys are liking it! Sorry it's a bit short. Sorry I lied about the whole updating on Saturday thing, but I uploaded today! Tell me what you think, or if you have some suggestions, feel free to review! Thanks to everyone who is following and favoriting and ESPECIALLY those of you who reviewed! You guys are SUPER AWESOME! Stay that way! Until The weekend!  
XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10: Piper

**A.N: I'm SUPER sorry that I didn't update last weekend. I got OVERWHELMED with... well, everything. I was planning on uploading this earlier, but I got sick; but I'm feeling better no! It was NOT my week. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters**

_Chapter 10: Piper (Jason has some trouble with doors)_

My heart seemed to break as I realized my boyfriend didn't remember me. This also, however, made me determined to find out what happened to Jason and get him to be my boyfriend again. I forced my ideas out of my head because I needed all my focus on the task at hand. We were running. I had no clue as to what let out a roar, and I guess the others didn't either, but we didn't want to be the ones to find out. When we *finally* made it back to the warehouse, I made it to my bed (it was just a mattress) and crashed.  
That night I didn't dream at all. That was what worried me. I at least expected some NORMAL human dreams like I had before I realized I was a demigod. But I didn't. What I DID get however, was a face full of freezing cold water to wake up to.  
"Wha-What the heck!" I screamed. I started hearing laughter. My eyes focused and I saw that it was Percy.  
"You think this is funny?" I asked. Percy had to catch his breath before replying.  
"Yeah! Anyways, Annabeth sent me to wake you. She needs you downstairs." He left the room, still giggling like a little girl. I sighed. I got up and dressed, then hooked my blade to the side of my belt. I didn't put makeup on, or do my hair, because I hated drawing attention to myself. However, as hard as I tried, I couldn't. I groaned. It was HARD to downsize yourself when you were a child of Aphrodite. I walked downstairs and joined Nico and Thalia to eat a quick breakfast. I sat down and thought Oh Nico and Thalia are SUPER cute together! I shook my head. Why was I thinking like that?  
"So, guys, what's new with you?" I asked.  
"Oh, you know, just trying to rescue more demigods while we try not to be attacked or eaten by monsters." Replied Nico.  
Thalia added, "So you know, the usual." I nodded, and started to eat my heath bar. "So, do you guys know what the monster is that's letting out all the roars?" Nico and Thalia exchanged a worried look. "We have our suspicions, but we can't be sure... yet." Thalia said. I nodded again and the room fell into awkward silence. The silence was broken by Jason walking into the door with a loud THUD. I rushed to his side, "Oh my Gods, Jason, Are you okay?" Jason Staggered to his feet. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." I helped him over to the table where Thalia jumped up and helped me lift Jason into a chair. Thalia lifted up his bangs and checked Jason's head; She winced.  
"Hey Nico, could you get me the first aid kit?" She asked. Nico scrambled out of his chair to get the kit. I suppressed a smile. I needed a plan to get them together; they obviously both have feelings for each other. I turned my thoughts over to Jason as Thalia applied cream and a bandage to the wound. Just then Annabeth barged in, looking slightly infuriated. I glanced at the time. 8:30. "Merde!" I cursed. I was supposed to be there at 8:10. "I'm super sorry Annabeth. I wasn't paying attention to the time, and then Jason ran into the door, and.. and..." I tried to continue. Annabeth cut me off, "Wait, Jason ran INTO the door?" I nodded and she broke into a smile. She looked a lot better when she smiled. She shook her head and simply said, "Whatever, but we should probably start or we won't be able to practice much." I looked back at Thalia and Jason. Thalia nodded and urged me to go... with her head. Annabeth turned on her heel and started walking downstairs, the way she came. I stood at the steps, took one whiff of the musty air and gagged. I swallowed my courage and made my way downstairs, making sure to breath through my mouth. I wondered nervously what Annabeth was going to teach me... down in the basement where no one could hear my cry... I shook off the thought. I could trust Annbeth... I hoped**.  
A.N: So there you have it. I'll try my hardest to update again this weekend! I was honestly thinking of Annabeth accidently hurting Piper and then Piper not exactly trusting Annabeth for a little while. What do you think? Anyways, Hope you guys are doing good! Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes; spell- check doesn't catch EVERYTHING! Thanks for reading!  
XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11: Annabeth (Idea Time)

Chapter 11: Annabeth (Idea Time)

As I led Piper to the basement, I wondered what I would teach her. I could teach defence, offence, or even the basics. I decided to just start with defence with a bit of basics. Just in case she didn't actually know how to use the dagger by her side. After settling on that, we were already at the bottom of the staircase. I sensed Piper's mouth gaping at the wonderful sight that was our training room. It was after all, the best room of the building. It must've been a ballroom or something. It had marble floors and columns, large chandelier lights hanging from the ceiling (but they didn't work), and a large beautiful design decorated half the ceiling. I half smiled in Piper's shock. At least it got rid of the nervousness I could feel radiating off of her. I guess it made sense. She was going to be training, with deadly weapons, with someone she hardly even knew. Well, I just had to be sure to be extra careful with her.

"So," I started. "How do you like the training room?"

"I-I think it's wonderful... and beautiful. Worthy of Aphrodite herself... I guess since I'm her now, it's perfectly worthy of me!" Piper exclaimed; a bit nervous at the end. I let out a little chuckle. I admit, it was a little hard to wrap my head around the fact that I was going to be Athena too.

"So anyways, there's a weapon table over there, or you can fight with Katoptris if you want. Today, we're going to learn the basic disarming and possibly slicing... if you're a fast learner." I stated. Piper replied with "I'm just going to use Katoptris if that's okay with you,"

"Yeah, it's fine. I was actually worried you were going to start with a sword and we would've had to call Percy down here." I joked. Piper giggled a little bit. Oh yeah, she was totally becoming Aphrodite, but at least I got a giggle out of her. Maybe she was relaxing.

"Okay, so to start, you can stand at least arms length from me." Piper went to stand in her place as I held out my arm to give an indication. "Now one of the best defences you can do unarmed to avoid any serious injury, is to create some distance between you and your attacker but since we are both armed, The best thing to do is to get close enough to be able to attack." I began explaining. Piper nods solemnly. I shift a bit in the awkward silence , but as I begin to explain more, but there is a wild crashing sound from the floor above. There are screams and the air becomes charged with electricity. There must be an attack. Smoke slowly starts billowing into the room. Piper gasps.

"Piper, don't do that. Try to hold your breath as much as you can... or take short quick breaths in intervals." I instruct. She Nods. I quickly investigate the room, looking for towels or something to cover our faces. I notice that there's a sink, but not a towel or cloth. At least 300 ideas popping into my head every second, I pick one that seems the most reasonable. I motion to Piper, not wanting to take extra breaths of the smoke filled air. I motioned towards the sink and she nodded... again. I walk over to the sink with Piper right behind me. I turn it on and, to my relief, it worked. I quickly took my shirt and drenched as much as I could in the sink. I put my shirt over my mouth and motioned for Piper to do the same. As she did, I formed a plan to get out. As long as it wasn't too big of a fire, We could make it through by just running. But if it was a HUGE fire... I didn't worry about that now. I Told Piper my plan and she agreed. We walked over to the door, and I slowly put my hand on the door. It was hot, but not too hot; I could hold my hand against the door without it burning. I opened the door and I found the fire didn't start until the very top of the stairs. We slowly started up the stairs and, when we were close enough, I could see that there were four people in the room. It looked like three of them were closing in on the other. I took a couple more steps closer, the heat starting to burn my eyes. But it didn't stop my eyes from seeing Percy, Jason, and Nico cornering another person; all of them surrounded by their elements. Even the new guy (who obviously started the fire) was surrounded by fire. I had no idea who he was, but apparently Piper did. Because She headed into the fire without a second thought.

**A.N:**

**I'm Back! I should hopefully update every week (probably Sundays). I'll try to make these chapters longer, but it might not happen. I just really wanted to get this one out because I know some people have been waiting for this for a while now. I've also started a story called Suicide Mission -ABORTED- on Fiction Press, so be sure to check that out! Have a Great Summer Guys!**

**XOXO**

**~Awesomepants2000**


	12. Chapter 12: Jason (Long lost friends)

Chapter 12: Jason (I meet a lost friend)

Ever since I crash-landed and lived at the warehouse, I've gotten more comfortable. However, I also got more confused. I had no idea who this Piper girl was, and I didn't even know I had a sister. But things got more confusing when this demi-god maniac came and burned most of the warehouse down. He said his name was Leo, which sounded vaguely familiar. He even looked familiar to me, but that just made my brain go into overdrive, so I tried not to think about that. Things got even more confusing when the Piper girl came bursting through the flames. Closely followed by Annabeth, who seemed pretty awesome, but I tried not to get too close to her. Considering we thought they were both dead in the flames, seeing their faces was a welcome relief, but Piper ran straight into the guy's arms and gave him the biggest bear hug I've ever seen. I felt a twinge of jealousy (Piper said she used to be my girlfriend, and I was working on that), but I quickly pushed it away.

"Piper?" The Leo dude asked. "I thought you died!" Leo's face melted into relief and the fires calmed down as he engulfed Piper into his arms again.

"You guys know each other?" Asked a grumpy looking Nico (Although, in my opinion, he always looked grumpy).

"Yeah, after Jason was killed... or so we thought, we were out there hiding together. I would hope Jason would remember, but that's unlikely." Piper replied, her emotions showing on her face. Leo's eyes widened.

"Jason? It's really you? I thought I was just imagining things!" Leo seemed overjoyed and rushed over to me and gave me a hug. A Man hung, that is.

"Man, I thought you were dead!" He looked around, "Nice place you got here."

He must've read my confused expression because he asked "So you really don't remember me?"

"Nope."

"And you didn't remember Piper?"

"Nope." He looked at Piper sadly when I replied.

"Well, at least since you don't remember me, I can reuse all my old jokes!" He pulled a hammer out of a tool belt he was wearing with a big smile. "Let's get this place cleaned up."

Annabeth stepped away from Percy's embrace (so that's why he didn't say anything), and spoke up.

"No, Kronos will probably figure out we're here pretty soon. We've overstayed our welcome. Plus, you've destroyed most of the place anyways." Leo's face fell a bit, but he quickly recovered. He put his hammer away, stood up straight, and saluted. "Whatever you say, Captain." Piper rolled her eyes and we walked out.

**A.N:**

**Hey guys! I just finished this part of the story. I wasn't sure how to continue it in Jason's POV (Plus he's not my favorite character, so I probably won't do his POV that much), so I stopped here. It's pretty short, but I plan on making the next chapter WAY longer and I'll also throw some Jasper, Percabeth, and Thalico in the mix. So Look forward to that! There will still be an update on Sunday so don't worry about that.**

**Sorry for any Spelling or Grammar mistakes! Spell check doesn't catch everything!**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13: Nico (I make a date)

Chapter 13: Nico (I make a date)

When we walked out, Thalia ran and bear hugged me. I was surprised (although I can't say that I was unhappy) for a moment,but then slowly took her into my arms as well.

"Oh thank the Gods that you're... You all are safe." She corrected. She backed away from me, saw Annabeth, she quickly gave her a hug. When Leo walked out, her face turned from relief to rage.

"Who the F**k do you think you are? We non-corrupted demigods are scarce. We have to pull our Sh!t together if we want to survive!" Leo looked terrified and I almost laughed. She Realized this and sighed.

"Anyways, who the hell are you?" Leo stood straighter before replying.

"I'm Leo Valdez, Miss. Proud son of Hephaestus, and great mechanic at your service." He mock saluted like he did with Annabeth. They both rolled their eyes.

"Well Then, Leo Valdezzz," Thalia exaggerated. "Any idea on how to get out of here?"

"Well-" Leo was cut short by Percy.

"How did you know we were leaving?"

"Well, the warehouse is pretty much destroyed, and the fires must have caught the attention of Kronos and his goons... I'm not an idiot Seaweed Brain." The way Percy turned red, Annabeth looked proud, and Thalia humiliating Percy, made me miss camp. As I started to tear up (man tears, by the way), I changed the subject.

"Well then, all great and powerful Pine cone face, what's our game plan?" Thalia glared at me and I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"You better watch it Death Breath." She muttered. Annabeth stepped up.

"Easy, we scavenge together as much supplies as we can salvage and we explore for new territory."

"And make sure Kronos and his goons don't get us." I hear Jason Mutter.

"Yeah, that too." Annabeth replied dejectedly.

"Oh, by the way, Newcomers. As the Gods are in the Underworld, and no longer ruling, they have transferred their powers to us. Now Jason, Sorry bro, but I already got the master bolt." Thalia explained bluntly There were some murmurs from the newcomers but they accepted it. The way Jason slumped in his seat made me think he was a bit jealous. But he didn't say anything, and we headed back into the building.

After about an hour of searching, we had salvaged a couple of weapons, some water, but zero food. And People were getting pretty hungry.

"Aw, man guys, I need to eat." Leo continuously complained.

"Well if you hadn't burned all the food to crisps, we would've eaten already." I couldn't help but snap. Leo fell quiet after that. After a little while longer, Annabeth spoke up.

"I think we should get a move on. Hopefully we can find an abandoned store we can take food from." Everybody mumbled in agreement. As we started walking, I couldn't help but notice that Thalia was walking beside me. I smiled a bit.

"So how's this leader thing working out for you?" I ask. Thalia looks at me.

"Honestly, not so well. I hate it." Although surprised, I'm happy she feels like she can be honest with me.

"Well that must suck." She nods.

"The worst part is, I can't co- lead with Jason. I don't think he has the trust of everyone here. And I don't want people to think I'm off my rocker." It's my turn to nod.

"So... What do you say... If... After we find some food, you know... How about... We could have a picnic, maybe?" I stumble with the words. Thalia looks a bit confused so I try to fix it. "When we find food... I was wondering if... Maybe you would like to have a picnic?" I repeat. Clearer this time. She smiles.

"I'd love that." She takes my hand in her's and we walk down the path.

**A.N:**

**Well, I lied. A lot. There's barely any Thalico, no Percabeth, and zero Jasper. Plus, This chapter is only 100 words longer than the last. Not only that, but IT'S MONDAY TODAY. Man, I really suck at this. In my defense I had my cousins over (but you probably don't really care). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Spell check doesn't catch everything! See you next week!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14: ANOTHER AN (Sorry)

**A.N:**

**Hey guys, So my cousins have been here for the past two weeks (which is why My last chapter was shit) and since when family is over, we seem to spend every waking moment together, There will not be an update this Sunday because I still haven't started writing so I'm hoping to post the next chapter by Wednesday and then again on Sunday, but I make no promises. SUPER Sorry guys. See you by Wednesday!**

**XOXO **


End file.
